HTTYD VENGANZA!
by Lady Darkness Phantomhive
Summary: Los romanos atacan Berk e Hipo es mandado a roma para averiguar porque pero conoce a alguien que cambiara su punto de vista y...mas,¿Que ocurre con Astrid?,¿Descubrira el secreto del emperador o se rendira ante sus sentimientos?
1. ATACAN BERK

HOLAAA!

Como están? Este es mi segundo fic (no tenminado T-T) el anterior no ha funcionado del todo por eso, lo único que pido es que lean mis "historias" me esfuerzo mucho pero no nace la imaginación además de que las clases me queman el cerebro, que creo y espero, este echo para satisfacerlos con mis alocadas ocurrencias, bien los dejo con esto

Capitulo 1: Atacan Berk!

El paisaje era horrible, las llamas chamuscaban cada centímetro de cada casa en la isla de Berk, el humo negro dibujaba el cielo nocturno sin dar capacidad de observar siquiera la luna, los romanos tenían las costas dominadas y los vikingos con sus armas afiladas y en alto listas para luchar.

Entre todo el revoltijo de vikingos, irradiando odio puro, se encontraba Astrid, no dejaría que unos estúpidos romanos invadieran su hogar, era desesperante ver a tan magnifica tribu undida en el fuego de los cañones romanos .Lo peor de todo era que ¡No sabían la razón! Pasaron años desde el ultimo contacto vikingo-romano, desde que comenzaron con el tema de defenderse de los dragones no hubo problema alguno durante los últimos 100 años y ahora los sorprenden con ataques de barcos sin piedad. Los dragones postraron sus sentidos en el cielo, provocando temor a la mayoría de los romanos, un Furia Nocturna aparecio en el cielo: Chimuelo. Del gran y feroz dragon nació una deslumbrante bola de fuego azulada a gran velocidad que choco con dos de los barcos romanos provocando que los cuales se undieran salvajemente .

Hipo decendio hacia la costa para evitar mas cuerpos romanos en su preciada isla, no paso mucho cuando un quejido se escucho, tenia su espada en la mano y la empuño con fuerza listo para cualquier situación, pero al dar la vuelta a los escombros que quedaban de una casa en llamas encontró a un hombre, no como esperaba, era de su misma edad, tenia cabello negro como el azabache y una piel muy palida, vestido con su típica armadura romana , pero algo no andaba bien, en el centro de su pecho se expandía una oscura mancha roja, pero eso no calmo la ira que en el interior de Hipo ardia sin cuidado, todo su hogar destruido y ¿Por qué?, por nada, todo su hogar destruido por culpa de los malditos romanos, en el interior de su alma ya no había espacio para la ira y el dolor quitándole el control de el mismo, inconcientemente, also la mano con la que sostenía la espada y la undio mas en la herida que el joven tenia, levanto la vista y observo una espada en la palma del ahora difunto hombre, la tomo, lanzo la suya y envaino la de aquel romano, escucho un crujido y despisto la vista hacia un poste el cual se había debilitado por el fuego y comenzó a caer, el miedo se apodero de su cuerpo impidiéndole la movilidad, pero antes de que se diera cuenta Chimuelo se encontraba sobre el y el poste a sus pies.

Stoiko observo perfectamente la ultima ecena ¿Qué se suponía que tendría que hacer?, su hijo pudo haber adquirido un poco de fuerza los últimos meses, la suficiente para cargar una espada, pero ¿Seria la suficiente para defenderse solo?, no, y la evidencia: su dragon.

Berk fue derrotada, no quedaba nada, los romanos se habían llevado consigo vidas vikingas, vidas que pudieron cambiar la vida y ningún familiar de, los ahora, difuntos guerreros se quedaría con los brazos cruzados. El sol se asomo dejando a la vista unos preciosos rayos que se convirtieron en la esperanza de todo vikingo, la lucha pudo haber terminado pero la guerra apenas había comenzado.

Que les precio?

Les gusto o lo despreciaron , por favor dejen un reviews acepto todo tipo de comentario, y si hay alguno que otro error díganme.

Como ya lo había mencionado este no contiene Hipo/Astrid o Hipo/Toothles . Por cierto díganme si escribo los nombres en ingles o español.

Nos leemos después : ) posiblemente : (


	2. Dolor en el interior

Capitulo 2

El fuerte olor de madera chamuscada se había aclarado un poco y los vikingos, entre fuertes sollozos, prepararon a los difuntos para darles un entierro digno, mientras tanto Spitelou, el hermano del jefe, organizo una junta en la cual todos los guerreros sobrevivientes tenian que asistir y para ello se tendrán que presentar en "El Gran Salon" donde se encontraba Stoiko y su mejor amigo Bocon para arreglar asuntos de suma importancia:

-Tenemos que atacar Roma, despedazarlos, humillarlos -esta claro que Stoiko primero toma manos a la obra antes de pensar bien lo que puede ocasionar y este es uno de esos casos, pero ¿Tendra razón?, es decir, primero: no avisaron, pues de una guerra todo involucrado se tenia que enterar, segundo: no había lógica, si provoco algo en aquella ciudadela debieron haberla olvidado, tal y como lo hiso el, tercera: porque el escándalo, con una platica todo se arreglaba, bueno casi todo -esto no se va a quedar asi- volvio a hablar, la expresion en el rostro, del ya cansado y viejo vikingo, era la mas temible y horrorosa que su amigo jamás presencio de el y eso, tenia que admitirlo, lo asustaba un poco, y antes de que reclamara, de nuevo, una voz muy familiar se hiso presente en la tensa y silenciosa sala:

-No, aun no podemos atacar- los presentes se abrieron paso rebelando a un joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, era Hipo -no podemos atacar aun, y tu lo sabes -para haber dicho lo anterior Hipo tuvo que reflexionar cada palabra, para que asi, su padre no se enfadara, de la peor forma, claro, de que se iba a molestar, le quedaba muy grabado. Hipo había cambiado demasiado, podrá decirse que ya no era el testarudo pescado parlanchin que consideraban antes y eso ayudo demasiado a Stoiko, no solo a el sino a todo el pueblo, pero si hubo un cambio que no agrado mucho a sus amigos: cambio su estado de humor. El muchacho ya no era alegre, si lo era, pero no como antes, ¿Qué lo cambio?, solo Odin lo sabia. Se guardo un momento de silencio antes que la discusión regresara:

- Si, lo se, es lo justo nos invadieron si aviso alguno-

-Pero tu lo sabes, y siempre a sido asi, los romanos no pelean limpio-

-Stoiko, no frecuento decir esto , pero tu hijo tiene razón- se entrometió Bocon –los romanos se llevaron todo, tenemos que recuperarlo de otra forma y esperar a que bajen la guardia-

-¡¿Pero como lo sabremos Bocon!- el pelirrojo comenzaba a perder la paciencia

-Calmate, tenemos que idear una estrategia para darnos mas tiempo-

-Pero Bocon, no tenemos mas tiempo, si no hacemos algo moriremos de hambre-

-Por hoy ya fue suficiente tenemos que descansar, los próximos días no será nada sencillos-

-Si, creo que tienes razón- dijo a regañadientes –todos regresen a sus casas, aun quedan asuntos por resolver-Bocon al igual que Hipo dibujaron una sonrisa de satisfacción pues era un echo que el líder no tomaria riesgos innecesarios tan pronto, o eso creían.

Hipo camino por lo que quedaba de Berk para pensar algo, cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudar a su padre, pero todos sus pensamientos desaparecieron por el dolor que sentía, no era una jugada muy limpia lo que los romanos habían ocasionado, y eso sin duda lo molestaba, su padre no era tonto y sabia perfectamente lo que tenia que hacer pero no era momento, como dijo Bocon primero hay que preocuparse por lo que se necesita. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando una gran bestia negra se le acerco y comenzó a olfatearlo y entre risitas Hipo hablo:

-Jajaja…Chimuelo, jajaja para …. vamos – las débiles pero contagiosas risas del chico se detuvieron cuando presto atención en lo que Chimuelo había clavado la vista e Hipo sabia que el dragon no dejaria de insistir hasta que descubriera de donde provenia aquel diferente aroma –bien , lleguemos a casa y te muestro lo que he conseguido-

No paso mucho para que se detuvieran en la entrada de su hogar y muy a su pesar el dragon paso solo por la curiosidad de lo que su jinete traia entre manos; al ver que el joven se detuvo sobre la mesa decidió estudiar cada movimiento que hacia y al desenvainar la espada sus ojo cambiaron por completo, sabia que esa cosa solo traería problemas; al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su dragon Hipo desidio volver a envainar la espada, podría darle un vistazo mas tarde ahora tenia que tranquilizar a Chimuelo:

-Bien amigo tranquilízate, mira- se aseguro que el drago observara que guardo la espada –ya no habrá problema- después de esto Chimuelo salió e Hipo subió a su habitación a descansar y antes de tirarse a la cama, dejo, en una pequeña mesa de noche, la espada.

Pasado el tiempo, Hipo despertó y tomo asiento al borde de la cama, no tardo mucho en percatarse que algo se reflejaba en la mesa de noche y decidió acercarse, observo atentamente, el resplandor venia del mango de la espada, la tomo y supo, por la ausencia de Chimuelo, que era momento perfecto para estudiar la espada; el mango tenia piedras incrustadas además de una escritura la cual decía "Tiberius", de seguro era el nombre del joven y alguien muy importante, lo suficiente para que tuviera detalles tan complicados, esperen ¿Alguien que?, o no, no podía ser, si el hombre tuvo lugar en los asuntos políticos, era seguro que volverían a invadirlos, Hipo estaba decidido, esto tendría que areglarse.


	3. Locura

Capitulo 3

La tarde paso demasiado pronto, las nubes desaparecieron del cielo dejando a su paso un hermoso he hipnotizante mapa de estrellas, Hipo, que se dejo llevar por la tranquilidad, se apoyo sobre la base de la ventana y observo detenidamente la imagen. La mayoría de las casa habían desaparecido dejando como recuerdo una mancha de cenizas, antes, se acostumbraba escuchar las contagiosas risas de niños, adultos y ancianos sin importar la situación, pero habían desaparecido, la alegria que alumbraba la isla cada mañana, bueno, no era su momento. El joven castaño dio media vuelta dejando a la vista a Chimuelo, que dormía plácidamente entra su cama y la puerta de su habitación, se desliso, no tan ágilmente pero lo intento, tratando de no despertar a su amigo, no podía hacer mas que dejarlo descansar, para el Chimuelo era un hermano, un hermano por el cual daría su vida entera, al estar en el primer piso dio rombo a la salida para dirigirse a "Gran Salon", tenia que hablar con su padre acerca de la situacion en la que los metió, su secreto no duraría mucho.

En camino, solo se concentraba en el piso de roca, sin prestarle atención a nada, era como si su mente, de tanta presion que había vivido, se fue volando; ¿Por qué tenia que pasarla eso… de nuevo?, el era una de las pocas personas que habían vivido la cruda y desbrida realidad y ¿Tenia que empezar de nuevo?, una parte de su mente se maldecía por haber hacho lo que hiso con ese joven, tal vez siquiera el sabia porque había sido mandado a una lucha tan cruel, mientras que otra le decía, no, le gritaba que reaccionara, no era su culpa el ataque dirijido a Berk, y no tenia porque pagarla, pero ese grito se convirtió en un ligero susurro hasta desaparecer. Sus pensamientos aterrizaron cuando escucho que alguien lo llamaba, aun asi no dejo de avanzar:

-¿Hipo?, Hipo, ¿Te encuentras bien?-Hipo levanto lo mirada para encontrarse con esos ojos azules que desde hace tiempo deseaba ver.

-¿Qué?- aun analizaba la situación.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Si, si estoy bien-

-¿Pasa algo malo?, hace un minuto te llamaba pero no respondías-

-No hay de que preocuparse Astrid, estoy bien- su voz sono fría y fastidiada, a Astrid no le agradaba ese tono en su novio, sabia que no era el, por lo que ella recordaba, Hipo era divertido, curioso, amable, cariñoso he increiblemente testarudo y necio, porqu cambio tan súbitamente de actitud -¿Sabes donde esta mi pádre?-

-Si, en el salón con Bocon ¿Por qué?-

-Nos vemos después- y con una despedida de mano se fue.

Al acercarse a la entrada se escucharon voces, seguramente de Stoiko y Bocon que, seguramente discutían "De nuevo" pensó Hipo. Al abrir la puerta se sorprendio de que hubiera mas de cinco personas de las cuales solo hablaban dos:

-No Stoiko, es demasiado arriesgado-

-Es la única manera de saber que ocurre en roma, ya te lo dije-

-¿Y si nos descubren?, seria nuestro fin y no podemos permitirlo-

-Papa, ¿De que habla?-

-Tu padre quiere envía a un civil a roma, para que, de algún modo, descubra lo que los animo a la guerra-

Los ojos de Hipo se abrieron de golpe, ¿Enviar a un civil a roma?, era una idea que solo un loco aceptaría, terriblemente mala, en parte, pero no era algo del otro mundo, mas ciudades lo habían intentado:

-Stoiko, te has detenido a pensar en las consecuencias-

-Si- su voz sono demasiado seria –Si nos descubren ya estaremos listos, además nadie ira solo, literalmente, mas hombres se mesclaran para cubrirlo por alguna suposicion creada en la ciudadela, ¿Te quedo claro?, no podemos fallar-

-Pero aunque funcione, que guerrero se ofresera-

Hipo escucho etentamente la ultima frase de Bocon, era su oportunidad, no solo de formar parte de la defensa de Berk, tendría la oportunidad de descubrir quien era ese tal Tiberius:

-Yo lo hare- las personas presentes volvieron para quedarse estaticos , Hipo no entendía porque, seria que uun lo consideraban el débil, testarudo, problemático y frágil hijo del líder.

Stoiko tampoco sabia en que pensar y cada pregunta posible le venia "¿Podra solo?, ¿Nos delatara?, ¿Levantara sospecha?, ¿Podre confiar en el?", su hijo pudo haber vencido a la "Muerte Verde", pero casi muere en el intento:

-Bien-al muchacho se le dibujo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro.

-¿Qué?-reacciono Bocon que aparto a su amigo de la demás gente para hacer que entre en razón-Sabes lo que haces Stoiko-

-No, pero quiere un oportunidad y se la dare, no cometeré el mismo error dos veces- dio media vuelta y dijo-Partimos en la mañana, tenemos que preparar el barco-

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¡¿Como que escapo?-reclamo un hombre de matiz blanca, barba negra, con ya algunas arrugas en la piel, vestia de seda: una túnica negra con detalles en la parte central de un rojo sanguíneo , tenia facha de ser egoísta y posesivo, los soldados frente a el temblaban de miedo, el hombre era capaz de degollarlos frente a su propia madre, y, posiblemente a su madre también, no era muy buena idea contradecirlo o fallarle:

-Lo sentimos Gaius, pero no se encontraba en su alcoba-

-¡Es la segunda ves que se les escapa en esta semana! ¡Tenemos que buscar en todas partes! ¡Es capaz de escapar de aquí a Egipto! ¡No quiero que cometan mas errores¡-

-Entendido, en seguida señor- dicho esto los soldados salieron del palacio.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La preciosa melodía que regalaba las olas se escuchaba fina y armoniosamente, al igual que se podía sentir el olor del agua salada, Hipo tenia que aprovechar ese momento pues era posible que no volveria a sentirlo en mucho tiempo.

Dejen reviews y opinen ¿Please?

NOS LEEMOS!


	4. En Roma

Les traigo otro capitulo.

Espero que les guste, no quiero ser grosera pero no eh recibido ningún comentario y me estoy preocupando, solo espero que sigan leyendo y no me abandonen : ( pero no quiero decir que es el ultimo me encanta escribir, una gran amiga me a dado esta estupenda idea ¿Qué pasaría si Hipo no desea estar con Astrid por el amor a una personita romana? *.* genial ¿No?

Los dejo con este capitulo en el que Hipo se da cuenta de que la verdad Astrid se convirtió en una absurda obsesion, espero no desanimar a los que les gusta Hipo×Astrid, no es mi intención.

Capitulo 4

No había palabra para describir lo que Hipo sentía en esos momentos: era terror pero al mismo tiempo estaba ansioso, ansioso de descubrir que iva a encontrar tras las fortalezas romanas, ansioso de saber la razón, ansioso de conocer gente nueva "Es una locura" pensó, mirando por la popa del barco, ¿Por qué locura? ¿No era lo que había decidido? ¿Y por que se sentía culpable? Preguntas circulaban por su mente, preguntas que probablemente no se responderian en ese momento.

-Hipo, tu padre te espera- Astrid llamo.

-Si, en un segundo- por unos instantes solo se oian la olas del mar.

-¿Por qué Hipo?-

-¿Que?-estaba confundido.

-¿Por qué dejas a Chimuelo?-El sabia porque lo hacia, pero regresara muy pronto-¿Por qué me abandonas?-La pregunta… no podía ser respondida, ahora, era diferente, pudo haber sido por Berk, por la tribu, por su padre, pero no era lo único, antes la pregunta pudo haber entrado en su entendimiento como una daga directo al corazón, pero eso era antes, en esos momentos, no había tristeza, dolor o siquiera miedo. Con esa simple reflexión se dio cuenta de algo, ya no amaba a Astrid, no como antes, no era egoísta, ni mucho menos, simplemente… ya no, ¿Por qué? A lo mejor porque se dio cuenta de que eso, que pretendía ser "amor" era mas obsesion, o porque con el paso de los días eran mas amigos que lo que cualquier otra persona pensaría de ellos:

-Solo, prométeme que te cuidaras, a ti y a Chimuelo- dijo Hipo con indiferencia.

-¿Es lo único que diras?-pregunto Astrid, tratando de sonar igual, Hipo cabizbajo, contesto:

-No tengo nada mas que decir- aun mirando el mar.

-Entiendo- acto seguido, la chica dio media vuelta y se retiro dejando pasar a Chimuelo por uno de sus costados. Hipo observo por el rabillo del ojo el momento exacto para dirigirse a su amigo:

-¿Qué voy hacer Chimuelo?- el Furia Nocturna ladeo la cabeza en señal de no saber de lo que su jinete hablaba,-me refiero a Astrid, aun la quiero mucho pero no mas que eso, podrá decirse que si… no … pero ¡AAAH!- lanzo un grito de frustración, pero esbozo una sonrisa al pensar que estaba hablando con un dragon de sus sentimientos "No es posible".

-De verdad te extrañare amigo, voy a estar bien, tu vas a estar bien- tomo por el hocico a Chimuelo alzo la cabeza para recibir un fuerte abrazo de parte de su jinete alrededor del cuello, tal vez puede que sea una exageración pero después de pasar todo el tiempo juntos era difícil separarse, y aun mas si fue el primer ser en la tierra que te acepto por ser tu "Soy un idiota" volvió a patearse mentalmente, ¿Cómo pudo ofrecerse para ese puesto? Pero lo hecho ya estaba y no puede cambiarse, el castaño, sin mas que pensar, se dirigió a su padre.

Pasaron las horas e Hipo ya estaba listo para emprender su camino:

-Recuerda Hipo, tu nombre será Jalam Eloh- hablo Bocon- por ningún motivo uses el verdadero, aterrizaras en la costa de Roma, pero procura no levantar sospechas, la mayoría son desconfiados y mézclate con la gente, entre mas bandolero mejor- "¡QUE!" pensó Hipo, porque, de una o dos formas averiguaría algo, pero procuraría que fuera a su manera, entre mas Hipo mejor ¿No?:

-¿Por qué ladron?- pregunto Hipo.

-Estamos seguros que son los mejores informados, después de los empleados del palacio, y el mismo emperador, pero seria una locura tratar con ellos- "Empleados ¿eh?" volvió a pensar Hipo, hubo un silencio abrumador, después Stoiko se acerco a su hijo puso una mano sobre su hombro y hablo:

-Ten cuidado, no te preocupes, en unos días estaremos contigo-

Hipo monto un Pesadilla y emprendió su camino.

Al inicio solo se podía ver el intenso azul del mar bajo el claro color del cielo, pero no paso mucho para observar una franja del tierra que se abria paso entre estas dos magnificas imágenes, su cabeza dio vuelta y un escalofrio bajo por su espalda, se oculto entre las nubes mas bajas para decender hacia las rocas. Desmonto a la Pesadilla y dijo:

-Regresa, ten cuidado, que no te vean y hazles saber a mi padre y a los demás que eh llagado- y el dragon emprendió de nuevo el vuelo, Hipo asomo su cabeza para tener una mejor vista: había una muralla bastante extensa y demasiado alta con tres hombres a la cabeza y tres sobre su base y sin cuidado alguno se dejo notar, ¿El reto? Verse real y mentir lo mejor posible:

-¡¿Quien anda ahí?- reclamo uno de los hombres, alertando a los demás a que levantaran sus armas.

-Vengo de Egipto, me han pedido que traiga un mensaje a su emperador es de suma importancia-

Con algo de duda abrieron la puerta e Hipo dio gracias a Thor de que no hicieran mas preguntas. Entro con paso rápido, pero a pasar la puerta aminoro el ritmo. Todo el lugar era increíble, había demasiados puestos, muy parecido a Berk solo que la diferencia era que ahí había estructuras de concreto solido, paso por calles demasiado angosta pero también por calles muy anchas, que sin los colorido animales en venta o las frutas seria solamente la calle grisacea que el, sinceramente, esperaba, poco después un sonido se apodero de los oídos de la mayoría de la gente, incluyéndolo, giro su cabeza hacia el lugar del que provenía el maravilloso sonido pero lo unico que encontró fue un pelotón de gente "Tal vez sea entre esas personas", se acerco y conforme avanzaba la música se escuchaba aun mas alto, al quedar al frente se quedo estatico, una joven bailaba, elegante y finamente, la lenta música, sus paso parecían improvisados pero al mismo tiempo bien analizados, las ligeras mantas también bailaban al ritmo sin ser interrumpidas… hablo demasiado pronto, un grupo de soldados empujo a cada mujer hombre y niño presentes para permitirse la vista:

-¡ATRPENLA!-mando uno de los soldados, y todos los demás corrieron tras la joven que ahora corria en dirección contraria, un instinto le dijo a Hipo que ella era la persona indicada con la que tenia que relacionarse, y sin mas que pensar corrió tras el grupo de hombres.

Supongo que es menos que el anterior pero esta era la idea para el capitulo que desde el inicio quería escribir. Un aviso, la joven no es Camicazi, asi que no se hagan iluciones, es un personaje mio, y vendrán mas según siga la historia.

Por si no se dieron cuenta Hipo se hara pasar por un egipcio, y al parecer aun no tiene idea de que "noticia" le dara al emperador.

Espero que les haya gustado.


	5. Hetha y Belenus

HOLA!

Otro capitulo, y espero de su agrado, no saben cuanto me alegra que si lean mi fic, ¿Qué creen que ocurra en este capitulo?

Me encanta el misterio, aunque este aun no lo es, pronto vendrán preguntas, demasiadas preguntas y para empezar, ¿Quién piensan que es esa misteriosa joven? ¿Una ladrona?, yo no lo creo, pero alla ustedes, pronto iniciare una traducción de una historia maravillosa, bueno, a mi me encanto, claro, después de que termine este, aunque falten muchos mas capitulo, creo que con su ayuda lo lograre.

Capitulo 5: Hetha y Belenus.

Si era difícil correr rápido con sus dos piernas, ahora era peor, cada vez que apoyaba la prótesis sobre el piso le lastimaba la piel, no había sentido un dolor asi nunca, siquiera cuando tuvieron que retirar la pierna chamuscada, pues estaba inconsciente, pero en esos instantes no importaba tenia que concentrarse en esquivar a las personas, objetos, carretas, animales, puestos y alcanzar a la mujer que corria desesperadamente para escapar de los soldados.

Los robustos hombres lanzaban todo en su camino, provocando que el castaño no pudiera ver bien a donde se dirigían, suerte tuvo cuando pudo distinguir que los armados habían frenado y se oculto tras de una morada para que asi no lo distinguieran.

Cuando supo que estaba a salvo decidió dar la vuelta y tomar un atajo por el callejón, era oscuro con uno barriles llenos de vino y pan, oculto su cara con un tipo frazada decidido a continuar, pero algo lo detuvo, un sujeto con una capucha rojiza. Hipo dio un grito ahogado pero se vio interrumpido al descubrir que tenia tapada la boca:

-SHHH! Nos descubrirán- murmuro ¿La joven?... si definitivamente era una mujer. El chico de ojos verdes no podía respirar pero contuvo el aire necesario para hablar:

-¿Qué rayos te pasa? y ¿Quién eres?- aparto la mano de la mujer con brusquedad y esta, a regañadientes, cedió.

-¿De donde vienes?-

-¿Quién eres?- ordeno Hipo.

-No has contestado mi pregunta- hablo con calma, sacudiéndose la capa.

-Yo te he preguntado primero, contestame-estaba perdiendo la paciencia, ya tenia los puños serrados y con la garganta lista para aumentar su tono de voz.

-Los últimos serán los primeros, y no te molestes en gritar si no quieres que ellos te atrapen-dijo esto señalando hacia los puestos, Hipo, sin mas que hacer, se calmo:

-Bien, pero contestame si no quieres que llame a lo soldados-la joven se quito la capucha, dejando a la vista a una bella bailarina, de piel clara, pero no llagaba a palida, Hipo juraría que sus ojos cambaban de color a cada mirada y a pesar de que cada mechon de su cabello, negro intenso, tenia una medida diferente, era muy largo, pues llagaba al final de la espalda, además que cuando la luz llegaban a este, unos rayos de color violeta luminoso brillaban:

-Okey, me llamo Hetha, ahora te toca a ti…mmm- lo señalo para anunciar que diera su nombre.

-QUE, o, yo me, me, me llamo Jalam Eloh-

-Bien, Jalam, ¿De donde vienes?-

-Egipto- dio una mirada hacia la avenida -Tienes problemas con el gobierno, ¿Cierto?-

-Siiii, algo parecido, pero no te tienes que preocupar, si no me atrapan, no te atraparan JJJJJaaaalaaaam- Hipo se dio cuenta de su voz temblorosa y giro la cabeza… observo a un hombre robusto que posaba lentamente su mano en ellos, recordó las palabras de Hetha y hablo en sus adentros "Si, lo que digas"

-Hola alteza- dijo el hombre con su voz ronca e intimidante, ¿Alteza?, ¿A quien llamaba asi?, después de eso, quedo inconciente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Las nubes pasaron de blancas a grises, la niebla se hacia cada vez mas densa, y el frio apareció de un instante a otro pero eso no detendría a Stoiko, solo con recordar el estado de Berk aumentaba su furia, el no cambiaria de opinión por nada, ni por nadie. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando distinguió que algo flotaba sobre la superficie…

-¡Hombre al agua!- escucho gritar, pero definitivamente no era de los suyos, había naufragado.

-¡Pronto ayudenlo!- ordeno Stoiko.

Varios vikingos tomaron al hombre y lo pusieron a salvo en la flota, un curandero se acerco y le presiono el pecho con fuerza.

El naufrago escupió agua y se levanto tembloroso y con ayuda de los demás:

-Lo…lo romanos- susurro el hombre.

-Los ¿Qué?- pregunto Stoiko.

-…ro…rom…romanos…ataque… guerra- cayo incansiente.

Stoiko ordeno que lo curasen y lo instalaran en la alcoba, pero antes le quitaran su armadura las cuales fueron guardadas en un pequeño baul.

Spitelou llevo a su hermano un hacha:

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto el líder.

-Observa bien-Stoiko hiso caso, tenia una inscripción, al igual que la de Hipo, pero esta decía:

-Belenus Elkpouder-

Tengo que decirles que el nombre de Hetha se pronuncia Jira para que no alla confuciones.

¿Qué les pareció? ¿De donde pudo haber venido el tal Belenus? Y ¿Por qué Hetha dudaba de su problema con el gobierno?, todas estas preguntas se responderan en el siguiente capitulo.

NOS LEEMOS! =D


	6. Magnam Regia

Hola a todos de nuevo.

El capitulo 6! no crei que llegaria tan lejos, la verdad pense que no pasaria de cinco y eme aqui, pense que solo cuatro personas lo leerian pues a la mayoria no les gustan mucho los nuevos personajes y menos los que se interponen en el romance, solo diganme como quieren que sea Hetha pues tengo miedo de que por ella no lo lean mas, sin mas preangulos los dejo con esto.

Capitulo 6: Magnam Regia.

_P.O.V. Hipo_

Nos arrastraron por todo roma, a mi y a Hetha, pero la diferencia era que ella trataba de soltarse, y yo, por nada del mundo, deje que me jalaran, pegaran y mangonearan sin poner resistencia, la joven parecia sorprendida porque no decia nada tras los maltratos de los hombres, pero lo que no sabian era que, por dentro, la sangre me hervia por las venas, hasta el punto de, que si no se calmaban, los destrosaria a golpes, es extraño escucharlo de mi, pero asi es.

No sentia panico, pero tampoco iva a brincar de felicidad, es decir, nadie lo haria, sin embargo me sentia muy seguro de mi mismo, lo que me hiso preguntarme: ¿Por que, si Hetha era una criminal, no la degollaron en el momento que tuvieron la oportunidad?, nadie seria capaz de ver lo que los responsables soldados del emperador harian, sin embargo deje pasar de largo aquella pregunta, por la estupefaccion.

Una mansion, esta de menos decir enorme, se poso en mis ojos, abri la boca para preguntar algo, que hasta ahora sigo sin recordar,pero la cerre de nuevo, era totalmente un paisaje, las parades eran de un color claro parecido, mas no era, blanco, unos postes se apoyaban en las gastadas escaleras de marmol tallado y una puerta de madera, muy gruesa debo decir, de color marron oscuro y detalles de plata, se daba paso por el centro de la larga pared, la cual tenia, hasta la cima grabado "Magnam Reguia" en un tono caramelo.

El lider, de los cuatro soldados presentes, se para al pie de la gran puerta y grito, "Aperiens Ianua", lo suficientemente alto para que al otro lado del acceso se pudiera escuchar, y sin tardarse mas de cinco segundos esta dejo al descubierto un extenso salon, que estoy seguro que la mayoria de la tribu cabria en ese lugar, lo unico que acicalaba el lugar eran unos cuadros de paisajes y una alfombra de un color rojo intenso, ademas de unas escaleras que se dividian a cinco metros de altura, lo ultimo que queria era subir por aquella interminables escalinata.

Pasaron unos minutos y el sonido de un tacon chocando con el suelo se apodero del lugar en el que nos encontrabamos, me volvi hacia Hetha, su rostro, unos segundos antes me habia agradado mas, la ira se apropio de sus ojos y , tras millones de intentos de liberarse paro secamente, aun con el capirote encima.

Diriji mi mirada, otra vez, a las escaleras de las cuales bajaba un hombre, no pasaba de treinta años, vestia de tunica negra y roja, las cuales provocaban que sus pupilas se vieran aun mas diabolicos.

Cuando palpo sus pies por completo al piso, un soldado me obligo a acatar al...

-Gaius, la emos encontrado, andaba con este- me lanzaron aun mas cerca del hombre, y eso me incito a ponerme en guardia, observe a Hetha, ahora me daba la imprecion que estaba avergonzada, pero ¿De que?

-No puedo creer que te ayas escabullido, otra vez- dijo en un tono decepcionado, pero el no tenia que preocuparse por niñas tan simples, al parecer el era un consejero del eperador romano:

-Pero no lo e visto en cinco dias, estoy empesando a preocuparme-

-Volvera, te lo e dicho ya... ¿Quien es el?- pregunto mirandome amargamente.

-Un amigo- simplemente

-Y ¿Lo tendras de mascota? o que-

-Necesita mi ayuda- definitivamente no, ya no,despues de descubrir que ella, la joven bailarina, la mujer de paz, la que sabia escapar tan facil de los soldados, era la hija del emperador.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_P.O.V. normal_

-Stoiko, el naufrago se a despetado- anuncio Bocon.

-Traiganlo hacia mi, quiero respuestas- Bocon asintio y se retiro, paso un lapso cerca de diez minutos para que Stoiko tiviera cara a cara al desamparado naufrago:

-No soy de los que tienen ni paciencia ni confianza, asi que habla fuerte y claro con toda la verdad descubrimos que mientes y mueres- no hubo respuesta -CONTESTA- elevo el tono de voz.

-Si quieres respuestas... las tendras, pero tendras que esperar, lo unico que puedo decirte es que conosco perfectamente todas y cada una de las estrategias romanas, ataque y defensa, sera tu decision desacerte de mi o dejarma vivir- Stoiko se quedo sin palabra, pero lo ultimo que queria hacer era deshacerse del nufrago.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_P.O.V. Hipo_

De alguna forma Hetha convencio a Gaius de que me pudiera quedar, pero aunque eso fue muy amabla de su parte no dejaria pasar de largo todas las preguntas:

-Quiero respuestas-dije bruscamente- enesos momentos dabamosvuelta a una esquina del pasillo -y esta vez... sin interrupciones-

-Bien, creo que tienes derecho, de que quieres las respuestas-

-De todo, comenzando ¿Eres la hija del emperador?-

-Si- suspiro

-¿Por que te escapaste?-

-Veras, hace dos dias, las tropas romanas atacaron una isla vikinga, por motivos que despues te eh de contar, en uno de los navios fue mi hermano, no dormi ni una noche mientras el estaba ausente, y ahora que me eh enterado que los barcos han regresaso no parare de buscarlo hasta estar de nuevo en sus brazos- la historia me entro a lo mas profundo de mi corazon que hise una pregunta, de la cual me arrepiento de haberla hecho:}

-¿Cual es el nombre de tu hermano?-

-Tiberius-

NOOOOOOOO! Hipo si que se ha metido en apuros, ¿Que pasara despues? ¿Que hara Hipo ahora? ¿Sera buena idea mantener a Belenus en el barco vikingo? piensen, porque no les pienso decir nada hasta el proximo capitulo.

Magnam Regia quiere decir "El Gran Palacio" en latin.

Espero que les haya LEEMOS! n_n


	7. Tiberius: Hijo del emperador

**Muy pronto, ¿verdad?**

**Eh aqui el septimo capitulo, emocionante, por supuesto si les a agradado, en el anterior tuve muchos errores ortograficos y eso no me agrado en lo mas minimo, supongo que a ustedes menos, gracias por leer y el capitulo siete.**

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Tiberius: Hijo del emperador**

**_P.O.V. Hipo:_**

La culpa resguardo mis pensamiento, ¡ASESINE AL HIJO DEL EMPERADOR! trate de parecer inocente pero los nervios me carcomian el orgullo, vendito orgullo, si por fuera temblaba, por dentro gritaba de panico y no solo eso, pedia ayuda desesperadamente _"¿Que voy a hacer"_ pensei _"Cuando descubran quien y que ise yo, mi existencia en este mundo terminara, pero no pasara"_ me burle cinicamente _"No pasara porque no pasara, asi de simple"_

-¿Te pasa algo?- Hetha pregunto.

-¿Te importa?- respondi groseramente.

-¿Oye que te ocurre? uno trata de ayudarte y no lo aceptas, por lo menos da gracias porque te salve de Gaius-

-Gracias, ¿contenta?-

-No- se cruzo de brazos y me miro tan intensamente, que por unos instantes senti que me leia la mente.

-Ya te di las gracias- desplace mis manos por el aire, se detuvo frente a una puerta de madera tallada y dijo en un tono melancolico:

-Esta es tu habitacion, si prefieres irte, no te detengo, solo toma el camino por donde llegamos y vete de aqui- sus palabras me lastimaron, parecia como se estubiera perdiendo algo muy importante, tanto que no queria separarse de el, pero ese algo no podia ser yo, ¿Seria que ya me habia considerado su amigo?,no lo creia, y si fuera asi fue muy facil engañarla, y como pretexto de disculparme con ella entre a la alcoba.

Tenia cuadros de dos metros por dos, sus paredes eran color verde palido muy ligero, en cada pared se apoyaba una cajonera de mi tamaño,una alfombra con colore fuertes se desparramaba por el centro de cuarto sobre la cual habia tres sillones y una mesita de noche la cual apuntaba hacia un gran ventanal habi_"Si esta es mi habitacion, no quiero imaginarme la de Hetha"_, la mujer se cruzo otra vez por mi mente, ¿Por que me habia ayudado? la reprecion, por parte de Gaius, le cayo a ella, debi aberme defendido solo, pense solo en eso hasta que el sueño se apodero de mi.

**_P.O.V. Hetha_**

Jalamm me preocupaba, nuevo en la ciudad y tan desconfiado de mi, yo que lo habia salvado de cualquier cosa que le pudieron haber hecho, pero eso no era mi mayor temor.

Desde pequeña nunca tuve con quien platicar, siquiera con Tiberius,cuando mi padre enfermo, el era a quien mandaban a arreglar probemas o cosas como esas y casi siempre yo estaba sola.

Cuando conoci a Jal supuse que seriamos muy buenos amigos y por treinta minutos de mi vida tenia a alguien con quien hablar.

Cuando amanecio, sali de mi alcoba para desayunar y al llegar al comedor, el hueco en mi corazon se volvio a llenar, sentado, frente a mi se encontraba Jalamm que me sonrio y dijo:

-Buenos dias- agrande la sonrisa y al hablar trate de sonar indiferente, pero no tuve exito:

-¿Que haces aqui?, pense que querias irte- incline mi cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo y puse mis manos en la cadera.

-Si, queria, pero cambia de opinion y quiero disculparme... princesa- hiso una reverencia "No quiero empezar" lo tome del hombro para inducir que no era necesario.

-Sabias que, aun con el hecho de hacer una reverencia, no obtendras tan facil mi disculpa, soy paciente pero no facil, al menos ya no- con la mano sobrante sujete el otro hombro y lo acerque a mi a tal punto que lo abrace, al principio no me correspondio pero pasados los segundos me rodeo con sus brazos:

-¿Interrumpo algo?- se escucho al fondo del salon, al vover mi cabeza quede paralizada, era Gaius:

-!No!- aseguro Jalamm rascandose la parte tracera del cuello -Nada importante- y con su tipica mirada feroz paso la puerta:

-Bien, creo que tenemos que salir- dije como si no tuviera graves concecuensias.

-¿Tenemos?- pregunto.

-Si, imagino que tu no eres de las personas a las que les gusta estar el dia entero enserrado-

-Te sorprenderias, no crees que te castigarian-

-¿Quieres salir o no?-

-Okey, okey-

**_P.O.V. Hipo_**

Camino directo a la puerta y dio vuelta a la derecha:

-Creo que es por el otro lado- dije apuntando al lado contrario.

-Tu sigueme- menciono en tono burlon

Llegamos a su habitacion, tenia los nervios de punta, asi que para calmarme hable:

-Hetha, me puedes decir, como era tu hermano-

-Si, pero en cuanto regresemos-

-No, por favor, dime- la forma en que lo hable me sorprendio tanto a mi como a ella, suspiro, pero cedio.

-Pero tendras entendido que no saldremos lo suficiente y...- la interrumpi.

-Si lo que digas, comienza- ordene.

-Tengo que empezar por presentarme- pero yo ya la conocia, no tenia porque darme su nombre, esto era irritante -Te menti...- me miro para saber mi reaccion pero yo ya me lo imaginabe -mi nombre es Venus, nombre insolito pero de no ser porque es un nombre especial ya me la habria cambiado-

-especial, ¿En que sentido?- pregunte, olvidando el tema anterior.

-Es el nombre de la diosa de la belleza, y es muy venerada, si cambio el nombre es como ser desleal a mi diosa, dejando pasar el tema, mi padre me dijo que yo no conocia a Tiberius si no hasta los seis años, y no me a querido decir porque- una sonrisa cruzo por su rostro -Recuerdo una vez que yo estaba llorando, corria por todo el palacio tratando de encontrar a Tiberius, porque en esos momentos el era el unico consuelo, yo lo quiero mucho, y no lo dejare de querer, el es el apoyo para seguir con mi danza, el es quien me protege cuando estoy indefensa y fue muy dificil aceptar que se fuera a una lucha de la cual seguramente no regresaria vivo, tengo miedo de que ya no este aqui, de perdelo, no se si sabes lo que se siente alajarte de los que quieres solo por el simple hecho de ser una persona resposable a la vista de los demas-

-Y,¿Por que no mandaron a otra persona?- pregunte inquieto por la respuesta.

-Los guerreros no atecaron Berk asi porque si, creen que esta asociada con un criminal muy peligroso-

-¿Y por que Berk?-

-La ultima vez que lo vieron dijo que se vengaria con la ayuda de los enemigos mas comunes para Roma: la tribu de los Gamberros Peludos-

-Y se fueron contra ellos sin decir o advertir-

-No, enviamos una carta, para el hijo del lider- quede anonadado -nos habiamos enterado de que habia terminado con la guerra entre vikingos y dragones, y que mejor persona que el, pero no hubo respuesta, y obtaron por atacar-

-¿Obtaron?- remarque.

-Si, Tiberius y yo estabamos en contra, pero Gaius, de alguna forma convencio a papa, y como no estaba en condiciones enviaron a mi hermano-

-Entonses tu no estas en contra de nues... quiero decir, los vikingos cierto-

-¿Por que? yo no tengo razon-di un suspiro de alivio -Bien! si queremos salir de aqui tendremos que empezar ya-

-Espera, ¿Cual es el nombre del criminal?-

-Belenus, Belenus Elkpouder-

* * *

**Al parecer no fue buena idea dejar al extraño a bordo, ¿Que creen que trame o haiga hecho Elkpouder para ganar tales enemigos? ¿Sera que Hipo ya se empieza a ablandar?¿Seguiran leyendo mi misteriosa historia?**

**NOS LEEMOS! a y por favor dejen comentarios.**


	8. Escape

**Capitulo 8!**

**Les agradesco de todo corazon, y perdon por la falta de puntos, comas, acentos y demas, el programa en el que escribo no es word asi que no se ponen los acentos y yo no se ponerlos, (verguenzaaaa!), pero perdonenme ¡NO ES MI CULPA!, en fin e aqui el octavo capitulo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Escape.**

**_P.O.V. Hipo_**

Trate de que el nombre quedara en mi cabeza, pero era muy dIficil de recordar, ¿Como dijo que se llamaba?, Belenus El...¿Que?, no se como su madre le puso un nombre tan extraño,(Quien habla XD), Hetha abrio un cajon de su cuarto, nada distinto al mio, del cual revelo una holgada tira de tela que practicamente dejo vacia la gaveta sin dejar rastro de otra cosa:

-¿Que es eso?- pregunte, algo extrañado.

-Aaaah, ¿Un pedazo de tela?-respondio sarcasticamente.

-No, me refiero, ¿Para que?-

-La necesitaremos, a menos que quieras saltar tres pisos hasta el suelo-Hetha señalo la ventana y asome mi cabeza por esta,como la ventana daba al patio posterior la superficie estaba cubierta de sesped pero era seguro que si daba un salto... el punto es que despues de ver la altura, no me agradaba mucho la idea:

-Bien, entendi- dije sin despegar los ojos de la ventana, ella dio una sonrisa de satisfaccion , lanzo la tela y enlazo un extremo a una de las patas de la cama, cuando salio por el lado contrario del ventanal el pavor se apodero de mi:

-¿Vajare por ahi?- estaba seguro que era un de las primeras veces que de verdad sentia miedo en los ultimos meses.

-No tienes obcion- solte un suspiro, subi a la base del portillo, di media vuelta, y, con el temor de caer baje lo mas lento que pude tratando de no mirar la altura, es ironico pues soy un jinete de dragon, sin embargo, si caia no habria nadie que me detuviese.

Cuando comenze a creer que nunca iba a tocar el vendito piso, llegue a los pies del muro, mis manos temblaban pero agradeci a los dioses que me permitieron llegar al suelo ileso:

-No fue tan malo, ¿Cieto?-dijo con algo de ternura en su voz, pero al darmela vuelta cambio de opinion -Supongo que solo nesecitas acostumbrarte, creo- vi por el rabillo del ojo el increible jardin, habia decenas de grupos de flores, diferente cada uno, una barda de roca la cual llagaba a mi cintura seguido por un laberinto de arbustos del cual no se nada, solo que si entrabas en ese lugar no saldrias en varios dias, despues de esto me dio un sonrisa que me levanto el animo -Si queremos salir sin ser vistos, ¡escondete!- menciono rapidamente pegandome a la pared en el momento en que unos golpes de metal se percibieron, Venus, supongo que tendre que empezar a llamarla asi, asomo la cabeza por uno de los extremos de la pared y volvio violentemente -No, hagas, ningun, ruido-

-¿Escuchaste eso?- un hombre, al otro lado pregunto.

-Negativo, debes estar imaginando, la bebida te esta haciendo efecto-

-Posiblemente- los hombre se alejaron.

Venus acomodo su capucha para que su rostro no se pudiera observar con claridad, y yo hise lo mismo:

-Tebdremos que seguir el muro por aquel lado y esperar aque la barda no tarde en revelarse, despues de esto ya no habra mas problema solo procurar que nigun publerino nos vea para evitar que el rumor se extienda-

-¿Tan malo seria?- pregunte inocentemente.

-¿Tu que crees?, no habra mejor chisme que el que dise que una joven sale a escondidas del Magnam Regia con un joven a su lado cubiertos- me senti tonto ante la ovia respuesta -Solo no te alejes de mi, mantente al ritmo y por ningun motivo dejes que te vean-

-Yo ya se que se tiene que hacer- reclame con enfado.

-Muy bien señor perfecto, tu vas primero- dijo señalando al terreno repleto de soldados.

-Creo que mejor, tu vas primero-

-Supongo que el orgullo no te hace ningun bien- se burlo, solte un bufido.

Gateabamos y caminabamos encorbados, fueron miles de veces que ella extendio el brazo para detenerme y lo unico que consegui fue una nariz completamente roja:

-¿Ya puedes dejar de hacer eso?-pregunte con mi paciensia a punto de explotar.

-Tranquilizate, no es tan malo-

-¿No es tan malo?, solo veme- se dio la vuelta:

-Esta bien, te vez horrible-

-Oh, callate-

-MIRA, ahi esta el muro- señalo a una valla de una altura de dos metros.

-Y ¿Como piensas saltarla?-

-No soy nueva en esto- se acerco a un arbusto del cual extrajo una cuerda con un gancho de fierro -¿Listo?-

-Quie...- pero antes de oponerme la cuerda ya colgaba de la muralla preparada para ser escalada -¿No nos veran desde esa altura?-

-Descuida, los sirvientes del palacio son muy ingenuos, ¿Tu primero?- tomo lugar tras de mi, quede sin palabras -Si, lo sabia- se ayudo con una pequeña piedrita salida del muro y comenzo a subir, al llegar a la cima me dio la señal de que era mi turno, trague saliva y subi, fue un poco dificil, mi protesis no ayudaba, al llegar al remate di un giro pensando en como rayos iva a bajar de ese lugar pero al ver hasia abajo habia una pila de cajas ordenadas de tal forma que parecian una simple y sensilla escalera _"Si que tiene todo calculado"_ dije en mis adentros:

-Muchas gracias Marcus- hablo Venus a ¿Marcus?¿Quien era Marcus?, termine la escalinata y camine por el callejon, me detuve al final de esta y asome mi cabeza:

-Ven Jal, el es Marcus- se abrio paso dejando ver a un anciano encorvado con una larga barba negra despeinada vestido con una tunica cafe, parecia monje:

-Con que tu eres Jalamm Eloh, ¿Cierto?- me miro con cierto recelo.

-Si-

-Bien, tenemos que irnos, te debemos una Marcus- Venus se alejo lentamente y antes de hacer lo mismo en hombre me tomo por la capucha:

-Escucha bien hijo, ella es unica, asi que no la dejes ir- _"¿Que?"_ pregunte en mi mente, el no me quitaba la mirada de encima:

-Ssssi señor, gracias por el consejo- acto seguido, camine para dirijirme a Venus:

-¿Que te hiso tarar tanto?-

-Nada- no se quedo muy satisfecha con mi respuesta, pero no le importo y siguio caminando hasta esos instantes supe que nuestro escape habia sido limpio.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-¿Cuanto tardaremos en llegar a tierra Stoiko?- pregunto Bocon, impasiente.

-Lo minimo que podemos tardar son tres o cuatro dias-

-¡Tres o cuatro!-reacciono Bocon -Sabes que, unque Hipo sea discreto, no tardaran ni cuatro dias en descubrilo, no hemos calculado bien el tiempo aun faltan los dias en los que el muchacho nos informara de los ataques, no crees que sospecharan-

-Confio en mi hijo, ademas ahora tenemos a Belenus de nuestro lado-

* * *

**Ups, grave, grave, grave error que a cometido Stoiko, ¿Y ahora que hara Hipo? al pareser hay sospechas de Marcus sobre los sentimientos de Hipo, ¿Sera cierto?,**

**Venus es el nombre de la diosa de la belleza, y no muy pronto averiguaran porque decidi ponerla ese nombre.**

**HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Cap nueveeeeeeeeeee!**

**Esto es super, no puedo creer, se... se m... se me va el aire.**

**Mi primer fic y es un exito, sigan leyendo, y no me dejen. ¿Les gusto el anterior?, no quede muy satisfecha, (De ninguno para ser sinceros), pero que mas da, aveces soy demaciado exigente, ¿Han leido el fic "Hasta que implores"? es una historia yaoi, y que mas da, esta genial, solo que a parado y ¡NO ES JUSTO! = (**

**Mejor me guardo mis caprichitos para el autor de esta historia.**

**Al fin, el capitulo nueve : D**

* * *

**Capitulo 9: Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III, "Un amigo para mi"**

Solo una luz iluminaba la diminuta cabina sin embargo era suficiente para alumbrar a cuatro vikingos y Stoiko no tenia ni la mas minima idea que uno de los presentes seria un criminal muy buscado por roma, de una u otra forma, el dudaba sobre el nuevo integrante de la tripulacion: ¿Como sabia tanto de las organizaciones romanas?, siquiera Bocon o su hermano sabian tanto ¿Quien era ese hombre?

-Bien, como ya dije- continuo Belenus -El emperador a ordenado que los mas posibles soldados se instalen en le muralla, es una gran desventaja pues la mayoria se queda en posicion durante el dia y la noche, asi que la unica manera de lograr infiltrar a los civiles seria a media noche asi, gracias a la obscuridad, seria mas dificil que nos vieran y mas despitaos estarian, pero necesitamos un cevo...- Sipitelou interrumpio.

-No seria mas sensillo entrar con dragones- cuestiono.

-No, pues si hacemos eso, ¿Donde dejariamos a las bestias?, si los dejamos a la vista, sabran que son vikingos- Stoiko escucho bien, hombre habia dicho "son" vikingos, en momentos como esos ser detallista no era buena idea.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_P.O.V. Hetha_**

Jalamm parecia sorprendido, no habia duda, solo que, en su rostro tambien aguardaba el odio, yo podia verlo y sabia que esos increibles ojos verdes no siempre fueron asi, lo presentia en lo mas profundo de mi ser, era como si yo mantiviera una conexion con el, aun asi no estaba segura:

-Al parecer te diviertes- le dije, al instante su expresion cambio a algo mas serio, eso me hiso sentir un poco incomoda.

-Si, un poco- contesto indiferente.

Poco despues unos uniformados pasaron entre toda la gente,llevaban armas y escudos, probablemente de vikingos ademas de comida y sacos, incluso se abrieron paso entre nosotros provocando que Jal callera:

-¿Estas bien?- pregunte tratando de ayudarlo -¡CUIDADO!- grite, supongo que a nadie le a de gustar que lancen al suelo a tu acompañante.

**_P.O.V. Hipo_**

Al ayudarme, tuvo tanta delicadeza y pasiencia, y claramente me sorprendio, en Berk, en lugar de ayudarte, se burlan, no de ti, pero por ningun motivo movian un dedo para ofrecerte ayuda:

-¿Quienes son esos tipos?- pregunte fastidiado y sacudiendome el polvo.

-La verdad, no estoy segura, pero supongo que son parte de la tripulacion romana- seguimos caminando

-Vienen de Berk, ¿Cierto?- No hubo respuesta, la mire y ma contesto cabizbaja.

-Lamentablemente si, no fue muy prudente lo que hisieron, es posible que ayan matado cientos de vikingos, cuando no tienen piedad son capaces de destruir su propia casa-

-Y...- no estaba muy seguro de preguntar, era posible que sospecharia pero, dependiendo de su respuesta, yo podria salvarla de lo que en unos dias acabaria con su vida, valia la pena -¿Que piensas de los vikingos?.-

-Bueno, no son las mejores personas del mundo, pero no tengo razones para estar en contra suya, pienso que son buenas personas, capazes de dar su vida por los que quieren y eso lo admiro demaciado- dio una contagiosa risa -Te paresera loco pero en especial a Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III el hijo del lider de la tribu- Me quede estatico, no podia pensar en las palabras que diria, ella me admiraba a mi, sin saberlo -Fue capaz de arriesgar su vida solo para demostrar que lo que se cree bueno, puede ser malo y lo que se cree malo pueda ser bueno, el para mi, aunque no lo sepa en lo mas minimo y me crea su enemiga,para mi el es un amigo, no se la razon, simplemente, si yo lo canociera tal vez, sea posible que yo... que yo me... sabes que, olvidalo, quien diria que me agrada un joven que nunca e visto y lo conosco por los rumores, bah, es ridiculo-

-No, no lo es, amor platonico, tu sabes, amor que no se puede lograr, casi imposible- yo ni siquiera se de donde aprendi tal cosa.

-Es ese el problema, no es amor, simplemente me gusta su forma de ser- al parecer, la noticia llego a todo mundo muy rapido.

-Quien te garantiza que no es un hombre mal educado y grosero que se meteria con cualquier mujer que se encuentre- tras lo ultimo, me dieron nauseas.

-Nadie, simplemente yo se que no es asi, alguien que tiene ese caracter no salvaria a su pueblo tras años de ser umillado- tenia sentido.

La tarde paso muy rapido, caminamos por toda al plaza y a cada momento ese lugar me sorprendia mas, cuando luchaban los romanos paracian feroces y crueles, pero entre su gente no habia ni una pisca de odio, envidia o rencor.

Mire a le chica, era linda, graciosa, divertida, valiente, gentil... ¡NO! que es lo que estaba diciendo, no, ella no, ahora no, era impasible comenzar a tener sentimientos por:

-LA TRIPULACION- grito.

-Que, Ve..-me interrumpio.

-Aqui, mi nombre es Hetha, nadie sabe que soy la hija del emperador asi que te pido de favor, no me llames por mi nombre, ok-

-Gracias, es hora de ir por mi hermano, no tiene ni la menor idea de todo lo que tengo que contarle-

-tu... tu hermano-

* * *

**Vaya, Hipo no a dicho nada y el secreto le esta trallendo problemas, ups, no dejen de leer.**

**ADIOS.**


End file.
